Pertemuan di Ichiraku Ramen
by QueenRezella
Summary: Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke dan Sakura berjuang untuk memecahkan kasus perampokan di sebuah Bank.Dapatkah mereka memecahkan kasus tersebut? Bagaimana kelangsungan Hubungan kedua pasang Detektif ini?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Naruhina Lovers

Pair:Naruhina,Sasusaku

Rated : K+

Genre: Mistery,Romance,Friendship

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja ya^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan di Ichiraku Ramen

Summary

 _Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke dan Sakura berjuang untuk memecahkan kasus perampokan di sebuah mereka memecahkan kasus tersebut? Bagaimana kelangsungan Hubungan kedua pasang Detektif ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagi yang berminat membaca silahkan jika tidak silahkan pencet 'back'.^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sebuah markas detektif terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang menonton televisi,gadis berambut Indigo panjang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama gadis berambut pink pendek dan seorang lagi pemuda berambut dark blue yang mencuat seperti err pantat ayam sedang membaca koran.

" _ **Berikut ini rekaman perampokan bank yang dilakukan oleh 3 orang pelaku, ketiga pelaku ini masih menjadi buronan para polisi" ucap pembawa acara di Televisi tersebut.**_

"Kok pagi-pagi acaranya ini sih" kata Naruto

"Iya kejadiannya masih baru,belum ada seminggu" kata Hinata sambil menata piring di meja dan memberikan teh kepada Naruto.

"Dan juga ada seorang pegawai yang tewas tertembak" sambung Sakura yang meletakkan gelas-gelas di meja.

"Dia tertembak karena nekat melawan para perampok itu sih"kata Naruto sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Bukan karena melawan melainkan karena pewagai bank itu mengangkat tangannya begini"kata Sasuke meletakkan koran yang di bacanya dan memperagakan yang dilakukan oleh pegawai tersebut. "Dan berkata ' _Oke tolong hentikan semua ini_ ' untuk menenangkan semua perampok namun naas para perampok itu menjadi semakin marah dan salah seorang dari perampok itu menembak pegawai tersebut" jelas Sasuke.

"Pegawai tersebut sial ya? Uang dua ratus juta rampokan mereka ternyata uang kertas baru yang baru saja di antar ke bank dan polisi telah memiliki semua nomor seri uang tersebut" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang membawa Ramen.

"Ya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai mereka benar-benar tertangkap akibat uang dua ratus juta yang tidak dapat di pakai."kata Naruto masih dengan memperhatikan Televisi.

"Saku-chan dimana kamu mendapat ramen itu? Kata Hinata kaget tiba-tiba sakura membawa sandwich.

" Ya kamu dapat darimana?"tanya sasuke.

"Ohh ini aku diberikan oleh Ayame pemilik Ramen Ichiraku.

"Yosh aku dapat makan ramen sekarang hehe" kata Naruto semangat

"Tidak Naru-kun kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu tidak boleh makan ramen"kata Hinata melarang naruto untuk makan ramen.

"Tapi Hime-" tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru-kun" potong Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah hime" kata naruto menyerah.

"Sebaiknya Naru-kun makan ini saja" kata Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk ramen dengan racikan Hinata sendiri yang membuat naruto menjadi semangat lagi.

"Wahh..ini baru namanya ramen,Arigatou Hime" kata naruto senang lalu merangkul Hinata dan lalu memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Hihi..pelan-pelan makannya Naru-kun" kata Hinata cekikikan lalu memakan ramen miliknya dengan tenang.

Sakura dan sasuke hanya menonton dorama yang di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu dengan santai seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari mereka.

"Baiklah Sasu-kun silahkan dimakan Ramennya" kata Sakura memberikan semangkuk ramen kepada sasuke.

"Arigatou Sakura" kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyantap ramen itu dan sakura pun menyantap ramen miliknya.

~00~

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka berempat mulai berdiskusi mengenai Klien yang meminta mereka menyelesakan sebuah kasus.

"Jadi kita mendapatkan klien untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus?" tanya Hinata

"Ya kita mendapatkan seorang klien dan dia ingin bertemu denga kita di restoran Ramen Ichiraku"kata Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan menemui klien di Sana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya sakura, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" kata sasuke.

"Yosh ayo kita berangkat" kata Naruto semangat.

Mereka berempat pun berangkat ke Restoran Ichiraku Ramen untuk menemui klien. Tanpa menyadari seorang dengan aura membunuh mengintai mereka di suatu gedung.

Di Restorant Ichiraku Ramen

"Jadi klien meminta kita untuk menemukan kunci di antara barang peninggalan kakaknya yang meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu?"tanya Hinata

"Ya, dia meminta kita mencari loker yang di maksud, kalau isinya barang berharga dia ingin menguburnya bersama kakaknya itu" kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya bisa menenukan loker dengan kuncinya saja?" heran Sakura

"Tentu saja biasanya di setiap kunci tercetak nomor seri dan nama pabrik pembuatnya dan kita bisa bertanya kepada pabrik yang membuatnya itu"kata Naruto seyum-senyum gaje "dan dia akan membayar kita dengan mahal huahahaha" lanjut naruto ketawa kesetanan.

" _Hinata mimpi apa kamu sampai memiliki kekasih sepertinya"iner Hinata stress akan kelakuan kekasihnya._

"Dasar dobe, makanya kerja yang serius kalau ingin mendapatkan bayaran yang mahal" kata Sasuke cuek.

"Haha.. Dasar baka Naruto"kata Sakura ikut-ikutan mengejek naruto sehingga membuatnya cemberut.

~00~

Mereka telah menunggu lama namun klien yang mereka tunggu belum juga menampakkan diri.

"Aneh, ini sudah waktunya untuk pertemuan tapi dimana klien itu sekarang" kata Hinata lelah menunggu.

'Ya kita sudah sejam lebih disini namun dia belum saja datang"kata Sakura mengiyakan perkataaan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba hp milik Sasuke berdering menandakan pesan.

"Hei kalian kata klien dia membatalkan pertemuan di Ichiraku Ramen dan sekarang dia sudah menunggu di Kantor detektif" kata sasuke membaca pesan tersebut.

"Hah, bukannya dia mengatakan pertemuannya di Sini tapi sekarang kenapa dia meminta pertemuan di kantor detektif" tanya Hinata merasa janggal.

"Dan alamat email yang di kirim semalam dengan yang sekarang kok beda ya?"kata naruto mengecek alamat email itu.

"Mungkin saja baterai hpnya habis dan meminjam hp milik temannya sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Kantor detektif"kata Sakura.

Mereka pun kembali ke kantor detektif.

"Gak ada orang tuh disini" kata Sakura

"Aneh aku sudah mengirimkan balasan ke alamat email tadi dan mengatakan kita dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor"kata Naruto mengecek emailnya.

"Tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lagi, sebaiknya selagi menunggu aku buatkan teh"kata Hinata berjalan menuju Dapur.

"Aku bantu ya Hinata-chan" kata Sakura.

"Tentu Saku-chan" kata Hinata dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Naruto dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan masuk pesan dari kliennya.

"Email dari klien dan dia mengatakan 'aku baru tiba di restoran Ichiraku Ramen, segeralah kemari" baca Naruto.

"Kita harus segera kesana" kata Hinata.

"Ya tunggu sebentar aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Sasuke dan email dari klien pun datang lagi.

"Email lagi? Ehh.. 'Kalian semua cepatlah kemari" baca Naruto.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Restoran Ichiraku Ramen" kata Hinata mendorong Sakura untuk keluar dari sana dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Mungkin begini ceritanya" kata hinata sambil berbisik "Ada seseorang yang tidak ingin kita bertemu dengan si klien, karena itu dia mengirim email tentang perubahan janjian supaya kita semua meninggalkan kantor, dan saat kantor kosong dia pura-pura menjadi asistent kita untuk menyambut si klien.

"APAAA" teriak Naruto dan Sakura barengan dan sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Buktinya ada bekas congkelan di kenop pintu ini" tunjuk hinata pada kenop yang penuh dengan goresan.

"Dan sakura tidak mungkin menyimpan cangkir teh yang masih basah di lemari alat makan"kata Hinata lagi.

"Me-memang" kata Sakura.

"Dan seharusnya di meja ada bekas ramen Naruto yang tidak sempat di bereskan oleh Hinata dan sekarang meja itu bersih, berarti ada orang yang membersihkannya saat kita keluar" kata Sasuke

"Itu semua bukti bahwa saat kita gak ada disini ada seseorang yang menemui klien, membersihkan meja tamu dan menghidangkan teh orang itu melakukan kesalahan dia mengembalikan cangkir teh ke lemari tanpa mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu"kata Naruto menerangkan.

"Tapi mengapa dia melakukannya bukannya si klien hanya meminta kita untuk mencari loker?"tanya Sakua yang masih bingung.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam loker itu" kata Hinata sambil melirik ke samping. "Tapi entahlah kita dapat tahu jika menanyakannya langsung ke orangnya" kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu depan dan masuk.

"Hah..bertanya pada orangnya? Jangan-jangan!" kata sakura terkejut.

"Email balasan datang tepat saat Naruto mau masuk ke dalam toilet dan Hal yang sama terjadi di waktu Sasuke juga mau masuk ke toilet." kata Hinata.

"Dan juga di pintu depan toilet terdapat bekas seretan"kata Naruto

"Betul entah apa alasannya mungkin orang itu sedang menyekap si klien di dalam toilet" kata Sasuke "dan sepertinya sampai saat ini, mereka masih di dalam sana" kata Sasuke melirik ke arah toilet. Dan tiba-tiba bunyi letusan pistol pun terdengar dari dalam toilet.

 _DOOOOR~_

 _Mereka yang terkejut pun menuju toilet secepatnya dan naruto membuka pintu toilet._

" _Jangan-jangan" kata naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _. Ya kembali lagi dengan Zella-chan dengan fanfic baru hehe..padahal fanfic sebelumnya belum tamat hehe.._

 _Zella-chan kehabisan ide wkwkwkwk dan kebetulan Zella-chan ingin membuat fanfic mengenai detektif^^ semoga minna semua menyukai fanfic yang Zella-chan buat ini ya, Terinspirasi dari anime Detektive Conan hehe^^_

 _Maaf jika Zella-chan masih banyak melakukan kesalaham dalam pengetikan._

 _Di tunggu ya chapter berikutnya^^_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan reveiw dan saran._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan juga di pintu depan toilet terdapat bekas seretan"kata Naruto

"Betul entah apa alasannya mungkin orang itu sedang menyekap si klien di dalam toilet" kata Sasuke "dan sepertinya sampai saat ini, mereka masih di dalam sana" kata Sasuke melirik ke arah toilet. Dan tiba-tiba bunyi letusan pistol pun terdengar dari dalam toilet.

DOOOOR~

Mereka yang terkejut pun menuju toilet secepatnya dan naruto membuka pintu toilet.

"Jangan-jangan" kata naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam toilet tersebut terdapat si klien dan si penyekap tersebut namun karena ketakutan dia bunuh diri.

Di kantor Detektif

"Jadi begini ya? Uzumaki-san kemari untuk meminta tolong detektif Naruto Dkk untuk mencari loker sewaan kakak Anda dan sampai disini Anda di sambut lelaki ini yang mengaku sebagai asisten Naruto Dkk lalu di buat pingsan dengan Stun gun, saat Anda sadar sudah dalam keadaan terikat lakban di dalam Toilet?"tanya Inspektur Kakashi

"I-iya dia bahkan hiks..m-melepas sepatu botku dan mencabut talinya agar aku tidak dapat kabur"kata Karin si klien sambil menahan tangis.

Para tim forensik menyelidiki di lokasi terjadinya penyekapan dan bunuh diri, dan di lain tempat Inspektur Kakashi bersama Naruto Dkk masih menanyakan situasi kejadian kepada wanita tersebut.

"Jadi kesimpulannya seperti ini, Waktu Kami kembali ke Kantor,lelaki ini menjadi panik dan karena mengira kami akan mengetahuinya dia bunuh diri dengan memasukkan moncong pistol ke dalam mulutnya lalu menarik pelatuknya hingga dia tewas, Begitu?"tanya Naruto kepada Karin yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu mengapa pria itu menyekap Anda di Toilet?"tanya Sasuke.

" D-dia terus hiks..bertanya kepadaku, kunci loker mana ini"kata Karin sambil menghapus air matanya. "Jika aku tidak bicara maka dia akan membunuhku" kata Karin lagi.

Tiba-tiba detektif Yamato datang.

"Inspektur Kakashi" panggil detektif Yamato

"Ya Yamato" kata Inspektur Kakashi lalu Yamato membisikkan "Dari pemeriksaan tim forensik tidak di temukan adanya Residu tembakan di badan dan di pakaian yang di kenakan Uzumaki-san" bisik Yamato "berarti lelaki itu memang bunuh diri dan keterangan wanita itu benar" bisiknya lagi,

Inspektur Kakashi mendengarkan secara serius dan tiba-tiba berteriak.

"BAIKLAH KITA CARI LOKER SEWAAN YANG MENJADI MASALAH UNTUK MEMPERJELAS MOTIF KASUS INI" teriak Inspektur Kakashi.

"BAIK PAK" Kata detektif Yamato lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam saja seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah Tim forensik pergi membawa mayat lelaki tersebut, Naruto Dkk mulai menyelidiki kasus tersebut.

"Aneh, mengapa pelaku mencegat Uzumaki-san disini?"tanya Hinata mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dia Ingin tanya lokasi loker sewaan yang kuncinya ditemukan oleh Uzumaki-san kan?" jawab Sakura.

"Iya, dia bisa saja mengancam Uzumaki-san dengan pistolnya lalu menculik Uzumaki-san ke suatu tempat untuk di introgasi karena dia membuat pingsan Uzumaki-san dengan Stun gun lalu mengikatnya dengan lakban,berarti dia berniat berada lama disini"kata Sasuke.

"Apalagi akhirnya dia terpaksa bunuh diri karena kepulangan kita yang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya membuatnya putus asa tidak dapat melarikan diri"kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka berempat kembali ke ruang tamu menemui Karin dan inspektur Kakashi, dan tiba-tiba Karin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kelihatannya dia panik dan mengatakan harus segera menemukan loker itu" kata Karin.

"Uzumaki-san, apa Anda benabenar-benar tidak mengenal lelaki tersebut?"tanya Inspektur Kakashi.

"Iya aku sama sekali tidak kenal" kata Karin pasti.

"Dia mengincar kunci loker Almarhum kakak Anda, mungkinkah dia salah satu teman kakak Anda?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan teman-teman kakakku" kata Karin.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya kepada karin namun dia tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kakak Anda meninggal?" tanya Naruto namun Karin hanya diam sehingga Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Apa penyebab kematian kakak Anda?" ulangnya.

"Eh? K-karena kecelakaan 5 hari yang lalu."kata Karin cepat lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto.

"Ini kakakku" kata karin menunjukkannya.

"Foto kakak Anda di jadikan wallpaper ya?" kata Sakura.

" _Hah,sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"iner Naruto._

"Ohh iya bicara tentang ponsel kurasa ponsel si pelaku juga aneh" kata Sasuke membawa ponsel genggam yang sudah di bungkus dengan plastik.

"Aneh bagaimana" kata Sakura

"Di ponsel ini ada catatan waktu si pelaku mengirimkan email pemberitahuan perubahan tempat pada kita."kata Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak ada catetan lain setelah itu" kata sasuke lagi sambil mengecek ponsel tersebut.

"Tadi dia menggunakan ponsel aku untuk mengirim email"kata Karin mengintrupsi.

"tapi isi kontak masuk dan kontak keluar ponsel ini satu email itu saja, dan daftar kontaknya juga kosong"kata Sasuke. "Padahal ponsel ini tidak kelihatan baru du beli"sambungnya.

"Mungkin dia beli ponsel dengan harga yang murah dan badan ponselnya masih cukup mulus" kata sakura.

"Isi kantung celananya juga aneh,dia menyimpan ponsel ini, uang receh,dan dompetnya disana"kata Naruto

" uang receh dan dompet"tanya Hinata.

"Ya,aku menemukan uang receh berjumlah hampir 5 ribu yen bersama stun gun,rokok,korek api dan kunci yang di rebut dari Uzumaki-san" kata Naruto.

"5 ribu yen? Uang receh sebanyak itu pasti berat!" kata Kata Inspektur Kakashi.

"Iya lalu isi dompetnya 2 lembar uang 10 ribu,lima lembar uang 5 ribu dan 47 lembar uang seribu,aneh kan?" kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Ya memang aneh, bolehkah kami melihat apa saja di saku si pelaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Boleh saja" kata Inspektur Kakashi lalu meletakkan semuanya di meja.

"Ini sudah semua tinggal kunci loker yang di bawa Yamato untuk di selidiki" kata Inspektur Kakashi. naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Salah satu dari Dua handuk yang jatuh di dekat kaki si pelaku juga basah,Anda tahu kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu,karena aku meringkuk ketakutan terus" kata Karin.

"Dan sepatu bot Anda yang ada di bawah handuk itu,talinya memang di lepas tapi, ada simpul di tali itu sehingga tersangkut ke sepatu" kata Sakura.

"I-itu kebiasaan aku sejak kecil,ujung tali sepatu berbahan kain seperti sneakers dan semacamnya yang bisa langsung di cuci,di buat simpul sehingga mudah di gantung waktu di keringkan,begitu hiks yang di ajarkan oleh kakakku"kata Karin sedih.

" sepatu bot memang tidak bisa dicuci dengan cara seperti itu namun aku sudah kebiasaan jadi aku tetap membuat simpul pada talinya, sekarang kakak aku sudah meninggal"kata Karin.

"Pak Inspektur kurasa malam ini sudah cukup, Uzumaki-san baru saja kehilangan kakaknya ditambah lagi tadi dia menyaksikan orang bunuh diri di depannya"kata Kata Sakura.

"Hm..baiklah kalau begitu kami minta keterangan Anda lagi besok pagi, tolong berikan alamat dan nomor telepon Anda"kata Inspektur Kakashi.

"B-baik apa saja yang harus aku tulis" tanya Karin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Punya kartu Identitas?"tanya Inspektur Kakashi

"Saya baru lulus kuliah dan sedang mencari pekerjaan,belum punya kartu nama" kata Karin. "Tapi ada kartu Asuransi di rumah" kata Karin lagi.

"Tolong bawa kartu itu besok pagi" kata Inspektur Kakashi karin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mau pulang?Biar ku antar pakai mobilku" kata Sasuke menawari mengantar.

"Sekalian jaga-jaga siapa tahu si pelaku mempunyai komplotan yang sedang menunggu Anda pulang"kata Sasuke lagi.

"Baik" kata Karin.

~00~

"Mobil ini sama dengan mobil milik kak Neji, tapi warnanya beda" kata Hinata

"Mobil es kudo hijau sudah terlalu terkenal di Konoha sih"kata Naruto "dan kenapa kalian ikut juga sih" kata Naruto heran.

"Naru-kun sendiri kenapa ikut? Kamu tega meninggalkanku dengan Sakura di kantor padahal baru saja ada orang yang bunuh diri di sana?" kata Hinata mulai ngambek.

"A-aku khawatir dengan Uzumaki-san, makanya ikut mengantar." kata Naruto mencari alasan.

"Ehh kamu menghawatirkan Uzumaki-san sedangkan tidak menghawatirkanku bersama sakura huh" kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah.

"T-tidak Hime,bukan begitu,maaf ya" kata Naruto mulai merasa bersalah terhadap Hinata.

"Huh,baiklah Naru-kun" kata Hinata

"Yukatta,arigatou Hime" kata Naruto senang.

Sedangkan Sakura dan karin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini dan sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil fokus menyetir.

Di Mension Uzumaki

"Wahh, Anda tinggal di Mension yang mewah ya pasti uang sewanya mahal." kata Sakura kagum.

"Ya begitulah, aku tua kami masih membantu biaya hidup kami."kata Karin "mengantarnya sampai sini saja, sudahh jelas tidak ada yang mengincar aku"kata Karin.

"Baiklah kam-" kata Hinata terpotong dengan teriakan Naruto.

"AHH AKU LUPA KE TOILET! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI"Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Uzumaki-san pinjam toilet dong,cepat"kata Naruto seakan menahan kebeletnya.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar"kata Karin buru-buru membuka pintu Apartementnya.

Klik, pintu pun terbuka.

" _Bau ini jangan-jangan" iner Naruto curiga._

"Toiletnya lurus saja, di pojok sebelah kanan" kata Karin

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto berjalan cepat ke toilet.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak kuat lagi" kata Sasuke.

"Huh kalian ini"kata Sakura.

Mereka pun tiba di ruang tamu dan disana sangat berantakan.

"Lho? Tadi malam ada pesta ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, beberapa teman kuliah aku datang kemari" kata Karin sebelum menghilang di pintu dapur dan diikuti Hinata.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tolong bereskan meja saja" kata karin.

Tiba-tiba bunyi televisi pun terdengar.

 _ **Pukul 4 sore ini,di temukan seorang lelaki yang bunuh diri dengan menembak diri dalam toilet di kantor detektif di Blok 5 jalan Sakura.**_

"Wah,kejadian tadi sudah muncul di berita" kata Sakura

"Iya" kata Sasuke.

 _ **Identitas lelaki itu sampai saat ini masih belum di ketahui!**_

"Gawat! Kachaan pasti cemas,dari tadi ponselnya aku matikan"kata Hinata lalu mengaktifkan ponselnya.

 _Kriiing..kriiing_

Bunyi telfon lalu Hinata mengangkat telfon tersebut di kira dari kachaannya.

"Ha-hallo? Kachaan?" kata Hinata.

"KE-KENAPA PONSELMU DI MATIKAN SIH? AKU JADI CEMAS TAHU!" kata lebih tepatnya teriak si penelfon.

"I-INO!" kaget Hinata ikutan teriak.

"Jadi? Apa Sa...Na dan Ra baik-baik saja?" tanya si penelfon tapi terputus-putus.

"Maaf Ino-chan,suaramu terputus-putus,aku gak bisa dengar."kata Hinata, lalu sasuke mematikan panggilan tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa di matikan Sasuke" kata Hinata heran.

"Mungkin kamar ini di sadap" kata Sasuke membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Aku akan berkeliling mencari penyadapnya, boleh kan?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kalau begitu tunggu 5 menit,aku akan membereskan cucian pakaian dalam"kata Karin sepertinya panik.

~00~

Karin pun pergi keluar rumah mengendap-endap namun ketahuan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Tehnya habis aku mau membeli di super market dekat sini" kata Karin

"Ohh,kalau begitu aku ikut ya,kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari sesuatu" kata Naruto.

Di Ruang Tamu

"Sudah lewat 10 menit, kenapa Uzumaki-san belum juga kembali?" tanya Sakura sambil mengecek Jamnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang di Toilet" kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja mencari alat penyadapnya"kata Sasuke

"Sakura tolong berdiri di tengan ruangan yang sedang aku periksa sambil memainkan lagu dengan suara maksimal."kata Sasuke aku akan mencari alat penyadapnya itu dengan bantuan suara dari ponselmu itu"kata Sasuke.

Di lain tempat di jalan

"Uzumaki-san punya sim ya?" tanya Naruto

"I-iya" kata Karin

"Sim termasuk kartu identitas lho kenapa,kamu tidak memperlihatkan kartu simmu kepada Inspektur tadi?"tanya Naruto.

"Foto di simku jelek sekali, jadi aku malu menunjukkannya"kata Karin.

"Bagaimana rasanya Juice Jeruk yang aku belikan di mesin penjualan otomatis tadi?" tanya Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya ini enak" kata Naruto

~00~

Sedangkan Sasuke,Sakura dan Hinata sedang mencari alat penyadap.

"Wah, ada 3 alat penyadapnya." kata Sakura.

"Disini juga ada"kata Sasuke, lalu Hinata membuka pintu di belakangnya dan dia mencium bau yang tidak sedap dari dalam sana.

"Ukh, bau sekali" kata Hinata.

"Ruangan ini kenapa sih bau sekali" ucap hinata lagi sambil menutup hidungnya.

"kelihatannya ruangan ini di sadap juga"kata Sasuke.

"Ehh btw kok Uzumaki-san dan Naru-kun sama sekali gak kelihatan" kata Hinata bingung.

"Biarkan saja mereka kita cari dulu alat pelacaknya"kata Sakura.

"Alat pelacak yang kita cari sepertinya ada di dalam koper yang di bawah tempay tidur ini" kata Sasuke. "Alat penyadapnya mungkn ada dalam koper ini" sambungnya.

"Bau ini juga kelihatannya bersumber dari situ" kata Hinata dan di jawab anggukan dari Sakura.

Klik

"Ahh sudah terbuka" kata Sasuke

Jrengg

KYAAAAAAAAA

Jeritan Hinata dan Sakura karena terkejut

Di dalam koper tersebut terdapat mayat seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Naruto terlihat pingsan setelah meminum juice jeruk yang di berikan oleh Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jreeng..jreeng~_

 _Kembali Zella-chan melanjutkan fanfic ini, maaf jika Zella-chan masih suka melakukan kesalahan dalam pengetikan hehe^^_

 _Saat Zella-chan membuat fanfic ini, Zella-chan merasa tegang dan merinding karena Zella-chan membuatnya malam hari hehe^^_

 _Semoga minna semua senang membaca fanfic Zella-chan ini._

 _Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?_

 _Lalu bagaimana nasib Naruto yang pingsan? Apakah dia benar-benar pingsan?_

 _Dapatkah mereka memecahkan kasus ini?_

 _Di tunggu kelanjutannya^^_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Reveiw dan saran._


	3. Chapter 3

" _Alat pelacak yang kita cari sepertinya ada di dalam koper yang di bawah tempay tidur ini" kata Sasuke. "Alat penyadapnya mungkn ada dalam koper ini" sambungnya._

" _Bau ini juga kelihatannya bersumber dari situ" kata Hinata dan di jawab anggukan dari Sakura._

 _Klik_

" _Ahh sudah terbuka" kata Sasuke_

 _Jrengg_

 _KYAAAAAAAAA_

 _Jeritan Hinata dan Sakura karena terkejut_

 _Di dalam koper tersebut terdapat mayat seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil._

 _Sedangkan di lain tempat Naruto terlihat pingsan setelah meminum juice jeruk yang di berikan oleh Karin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Apartement Uzumaki Karin~

"Hei,kenapa bisa ini terjadi, kenapa ada mayat di dalam koper" kaget Sakura

"Siapa lelaki ini?"kata Hinata mengamati mayat laki-laki tersebut.

"Tubuhnya kecil sekali, kelihatannya dia tewas karena pukulan benda tajam di kepalanya sehingga dia tewas dan sepertinya dia mati sudah sehari" sambung Hinata menyentuh darah mayat tersebut karena darahnya sudah membeku.

"Ternyata memang ada alat pelacak yang berada di dalam koper ini" kata Sakura

"apa sebaiknya kita bertanya kepada Uzumaki-san tentang hal ini, sebagai pemilik apartment!" Ucap Hinata.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak ada di apartement ini" kata Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Ehhhh" kaget Hinata dan sakura.

"Sepatu botnya tidak ada di pintu depan dan awalnya aku kira dia menyimpannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan sepatu namun aku tidak menemukan sepatunya melainkan disana hanya ada sepatu laki-laki"ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

" apa bagaimana mungkin? Jangan-jangan yang membunuh laki-laki itu Uzumaki-san?" kaget sekaligus Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba Hinata berlari dengan agak panik menemui mereka yang sejak tadi diam di pojokan kamar.

"Kalian berdua lihat ini" kata Hinata menunjukkan apa yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Hah, Naruto bagaimana mungkin" ucap sakura kaget karena di dalam ponsel itu terdapat email berisi gambar Naruto yang sedang pingsan.

"Kurasa mungkin, karena saat aku melihat sepatu Uzumaki-san tidak ada di pintu depan,aku juga tidak menemukan sepatu si Dobe."ucap Sasuke.

"Selain gambar ada pesannya" ucap Hinata. "Kurasa kalian sudah menemukan mayat yang aku simpan di dalam koper yang berada di bawah tempat tidur, dan kalian bisa lihat sendiri teman kalian si detektif pirang pingsan, aku akan membawanya, jika kalian ingin teman pirang kalian baik-baik saja jangan melapor kepada polisi atau tidak nyawa teman kalian akan terancam." baca Hinata.

"T-tidak Naru-kun" sedih Hinata melihat kekasihnya berada dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Bagaimana ini sasu-kun kita harus menyelamatkan si baka itu" kata Sakura.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, kurasa si baka dobe tidak mungkn semudah itu di jebak oleh wanita itu." ucap sasuke ambigu.

"Hah, maksudmu apa Sasu-kun" bingung Sakura sedangkan Hinata hanya diam sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Sasuke.

Sedangkan di lain tempat.

"Kuso, kemana orang-orang itu, kenapa mereka tidak mengangkat telfonku" ucap karin kesal.

"Kurasa mereka itu, mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangun dari pingsannya. Namun apakah dia benar-benar pingsan,entahlah zella pun tak tahu:v

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin kamu cepat sadar dari pengaruh obat itu"kaget Karin.

"Ohh, obat bius yang ada di dalam saku jaketmu ini" ucap naruto santai sambil menggenggam sebotol obat tidur.

"T-tapi bukannya kamu sudah meminum juice jeruk tersebut" kata Karin.

"Anda mungkin mengira aku akan meminum juice itu namun tanpa Anda sadari aku membuang setengahnya di bawah kursi ini dan pura-pura meminumnya." ucap Naruto "sebaiknya Anda segera pergi menemui mereka kalau ingin menemukan orang yang kakak cari, ketiga orang yang kakak telepon ada dalam kontak ponsel itu kan, menemukan tempat tinggal mereka, Anda ingin membunuh wanita itu , kan Karin Uzuyasa-san?"kata Naruto yang membuat karin menjadi kaget.

"K-kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku?" kaget Karin.

"Dari ponsel yang penuh goresan yang Anda bawa itu" ucap Naruto.

"Ehh" kaget Karin

"Ponsel akan penuh goresan jika si pemilik memperlakukan barangnya dengan kasar atau menyimpannya di saku celana. Saat Anda keluar tanpa jaket yang Anda kenakan itu, aku menemukan ponsel itu, dompet dan kotak obat tidur, namun pada permukaan kotak obat tidur dan dompet, aku tidak menemukan goresan jadi pemilik ponsel itu pastilah laki-laki yang tewas di toilet di kantor detektif, Anda menukar ponselnya dengan ponsel milik Anda, Ada banyak uang receh di kantong lelaki itu pemantik api, dompetnya penuh dengan goresan namun hanya ponsel yang tidak memiliki goresan dan ada Stun gun juga namun tidak memiliki goresan berarti stun gun itu juga milik Anda.

"A-apa kamu bercanda, kamu lihat sendiri bukan, aku di ikat olehnya menggunakan lakban" jawab Karin "bagaimana caraku menukar dan mengancam laki-laki itu dengan pistol?" ucap karin masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Gampang, Anda perlu menempelkan sedikit lakban di tubuh lalu pasang lakban di kenop pintu dan Anda tinggal berputar sampai lakban menempel di seluruh tubuh. Anda diikat Dari siku ke atas, jadi kedua tangan masih bebas di gunakan setelah lakbannya Habis Anda tinggal membereskan bekas lakban di kenop pintu dengan mulut dan Anda juga dapat mengikat pergelangan tangan Anda."kata Naruto.

"Kamu menuduhku menembak lelaki itu" ucap karin. "Tapi kan jika seseorang menembak kan pistol maka di ujung lengan bajunya.."

"Ya terdapat residu tembakan kan? Waktu menembakkan pistol serpihan timah,jelaga,antimony dan lainnya akan bertebaran dan menempel pada tubuh atau pakaian si penembak"terang Naruto.

"Ehh" ucap Karin.

"Anda membuat pingsan lelaki itu menggunakan Stun gun dan memasangkan pistol di tangannya dan mendudukkannya di atas kloset. Anda juga membuatnya menggigit moncong pistol, lalu ujung sepatu bot yang sudah di lepaskan talinya di selipkan ke pelatuk lalu di jepitkan di penutup kloset sedangkan ujung satunya tetap tersangkut pada menutupi kepala menggunakan Handuk agar tidak terkena residu tembakan dan Handuk satunya lagi di basahi lalu di pasang di bawah tangan lelaki itu agar posisi pistol tidak itu juga di gunakan untuk menutupi tali sepatu yang menjulur keluar dari penutup kloset dengan demikian persiapan selesai. Setelah mengirim E-mail pada Sasuke untuk mencegah kami masuk ke toilet.

Anda menahan sepatu bot dengan lutut untuk menarik talinya sekuat tenaga,pistol menyalak dan lelaki itu tersentak sampai dinding di belakangnya. Lalu sambil menunggu kami menobrak masuk toilet karena mendengar suara tembakan, Anda mencabut tali sepatu dari penutup kloset dan menjatuhkan handuk dengan begitu seolah lelaki tersebut menyekap Anda di toilet lalu bunuh diri karena terdesak, lalu reaksi Anda sangat lambat waktu aku bertanya pada Anda tadi.

Itu karena gendang telinga kanan Anda terluka karena tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik kalau ada yang berbicara di sebelah kanan Anda. Waktu menembakkan pistol tadi, Anda menempelkan kepala kiri ke paha lelaki itu untuk menjaga telinga sebelah kiri Anda namun, Anda tidak menutupi telinga sebelah kanan.

Laki-laki itu sebenarnya bernama Nagato Uzumaki, klien yang mengajukan permintaan pada kami untuk mencari loker sewaan, sebelum dia datang ke kantor, Anda mengatur supaya kami semua keluar dari sana, Anda yang berpura-pura menjadi Asisten kami untuk menyambut klien, sebenarnya Anda ingin membujuk lelaki itu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk di introgasi tapi sayang, Anda malah ketahuan dan terpaksa membuatnya pingsan dengan stun gun, Anda tidak bisa membawa lelaki itu sendirian sebenarnya Anda dapat mengambil ponsel lelaki itu saja, lalu menembaknya Mati, tapi kalau tetangga sekitar berdatangan karena mendengar bunyi tembakan, Anda tidak akan bisa melarikan diri.

Oleh karena itu Anda menyeretnya ke dalam toilet dan menyiapkan trik tadi,sehingga untuk sementara Anda aman dari incaran polisi dan punya waktu menemukan orang yang Anda cari berbekal ponsel lelaki itu."ucap panjang lebar Naruto.

"Ka-kamu siapa!?"kaget Karin.

"Anda, tahu aku, Namikaze Naruto, Detektif"ucap Naruto.

"Detektif jenius itu" jawab karin.

"Ya, awas lampu merah" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

 _Ckiiiiit_

"Ahhh, hampir saja" ucap Karin.

"Kamu tahu namaku dari cash card di dompetku ya?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, belum tentu dompet itu milik Anda, aku tahu setelah mencari di internet, untuk menyakinkan kami bahwa ponsel itu milik Anda, Anda sengaja mengirim selembar foto pribadi ke dalam ponsel itu untuk dijadikan wallpaper. Lelaki yang ada di dalam wallpaper adalah Hozuki Suigetsu pegawai bank yang tewas tertembak dalam peristiwa perampokan bank belum lama ini, jadi ku pikir Anda sedang mencari ketiga perampok bank itu, si perampok bertubuh kecil yang mayatnya ada di bawah tempat tidur di apartement Uzumaki-san, yang kedua lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, Uzumaki Nagato yang tewas di kantor detektif.

Lalu sekarang Anda mencari anggota ketiga yang bertubuh kurus, tapi di lihat dari nama ketiga orang yang Anda telepon tadi, semuanya wanita. Anda bisa tahu salah satu dari perampok itu wanita, berarti kemungkinan besar Anda ada saat perampokan, mungkin Anda tahu karena melihat gerak-gerik atau bentuk tubuhnya. Apalagi polisi tidak pernah mengungkapkan kepada pers tentang adanya wanita di antara mereka, Kalau waktu itu Anda ada di tempat kejadian, berarti seharusnya Anda tahu waktu itu Hozuki-san bukan mengatakan, "oke tolong hentikan semua ini" melainkan " oh, kei hentikan semua ini" Hozuki-san mengenali temannya, Uzumaki Nagato-san dengan panggilan kecilnya 'Kei', di antara para perampok itu dan berusaha menghentikannya, karena itu Uzumaki-san menembaknya untuk tutup mulut, tapi aku sempat memeriksa ponsel itu, nomor telepon rumah Hozuki-san ada di dalam daftar kontaknya, berarti mereka memang teman akrab, Hozuki-san bekerja di bagian ekspedisi bank, mungkin waktu mabuk atau semacamnya dia kelepasan bicara mengenai uang 200 juta yang akan di kirimkan ke bank hari itu kepada Uzumaki-san, kemudian Uzumaki-san memanfaatkannya untuk membuat rencana perampokan."ucap Naruto namun Karin hanya diam saja.

"Waktu tadi menelpon kerumah Hozuki-san, aku bertanya "Apa kekasih Hozuki-san masih di situ?" lalu orangtua Hozuki-san mengatakan kalau Uzuyasa Karin tidak terlihat di sana sejak upacara pemakaman semalam."sambung Naruto.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu tahu aku kekasihnya? Aku bilang kami kakak beradik kan?"kaget sekaligus tanya Karin.

"Karena Anda berada di tempat kejadian, kemungkinan besar Anda juga pegawai bank itu. Untuk mencegah penyalahgunaan, bank biasanya tak menempatkan dua karyawan bersaudara di kantor cabang yang sama,karena itu tidak mungkin kalian kakak beradik.

Dari situ aku bisa menebak semuanya, Anda ingin balas dendam pada ketiga peranpok itu karena Anda Uzuyasa Karin, kekasihnya Hozuki-san!."ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeee..akhirx Zella-chan dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini hehe.._

 _Sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf karena Zella-chan sudah sangat lama tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini, karena banyak tugas Zella-chan._

 _Semoga minna semuanya tidak bosan menunggu ya^^_

 _Di chapter ini sudah terlihat kan pelakunya hehe_

 _Baiklah, Zella-chan minta maaf jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah karena setelah jadi Zella-chan tidak memeriksanya langsung di publish Hehe^^_

 _Kira-kira apa yang di rencanakan oleh Naruto ya?_

 _Dan siapakah Wanita yang menjadi pelaku perampokan ketiga itu?_

 _Di tunggu chapter berikutnya_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan saran._


End file.
